Dark Winter
by Forever Me
Summary: You don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose. Everyone knew the saying. But the Jack Frost they knew was far, far worse. My take on a Dark!Jack fic. Rated T, just in case.


**A/N: See bottom of page.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

><p>Darkness. Silence. Windows closed, doors locked, lights off. Only the moon shed light on the empty streets, giving it an eerie glow.<p>

No one dared to go outside when it was night. If you did, you were dead. It had always been this way, would always be.

Why?

Everyone knew the saying: "You don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose." But everyone also knew that Jack Frost would never nip at someone's nose.  
>Jack Frost only killed.<p>

It started with tramps found frozen solid, a look of horror etched on their face. The night had not been cold at all, and the people were clueless as to how such a thing could happen. But then more people were found frozen. And each and every case happened during the night. Not knowing what else to do, people locked themselves in their house when the sun started it's descend. Heaters were put on high, in the hope that that would keep them from the same fate as the frozen people.

One day, a man woke up to screaming from outside his house. He went to the window and opened the curtains to a sight that would haunt him forever.  
>A woman was cornered in a small alley by a guy who looked to be no older than seventeen. He had white hair, wore a blue hoodie with brown pants, and had a wooden staff in his hand - one that resembled a shepherd's staff very much.<br>The woman was whimpering softly, but it was enough for the man to hear. Deep down he wanted to help, but the man was too mesmerized by the scene to move an inch.  
>The guy raised his staff, and slashed it through the air while holding it at the end. A gust of wind and ice appeared, and the next moment, the woman was frozen in the fearful position she had held.<br>The man was horrified. He tried to close the curtains, hoping against hope that the guy wouldn't notice him. He was almost done, when the guy suddenly turned around and looked the man straight in the eye.  
>The icy blue eyes were void of emotion, his face expressionless. The man could only stare, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.<br>But then the guy raised his staff again, and made the same slashing motion. The ice and wind rushed towards the house of the man, most of it to the window he was standing behind. The man was fortunately quick enough to duck before the pressure made the window crack. Glass sprayed inside and covered the floor, and the man waited for the guy to jump in his room and freeze him to his death.

But he didn't come.

Slowly, the man raised his head, and saw that spikes of ice were jutting out of the glassless window, blocking everything from the in- and outside.  
>He stood up and stepped around the glass, still alert, should the guy manage to break in. Nothing happened. After waiting for two hours, still nothing happened, and the man was convinced that the guy was gone. He sighed, and went downstairs.<br>Just as he was about to walk down the last few steps of the stairs, something rammed on his front door. The man froze mid-motion. He was back. The guy was back to finish him.  
>"Anybody! Is someone in there?" a voice called through the door. "Open up!"<br>The man sighed in relief. He was sure that this wasn't the guy. He walked towards the front door, and pushed down the handle. He tried to open the door, but it would only budge a few inches. Looking up, the man saw that the ice had reached further than he had originally thought, preventing him from opening the door completely. The man looked through the gap between the door and door-post, and saw a worried woman looking at him.  
>"Are you okay? What happened?" she asked. "Half your house is encased in ice!" The man looked fearful for a while, but then he silently responded.<p>

"Jack Frost."

The death number rose, but except for the man, no-one had seen Jack Frost. Some people were skeptical, but others believed him without a doubt. But even though the danger was high, people refused to be locked up in their house all day. Life continued, for Jamie Bennet as well.  
>Jamie Bennet was a fifteen year old boy, student of Burgess High, where he currently was. It was well after school, but the boy met with his friends - Cupcake, Monty, Caleb, Claude and Pippa - in the lunch area to catch up. Except for a few teachers, they were the only ones in the big building.<br>"So, what do you think of all this stuff about Jack Frost?" Claude asked. Monty shrieked and ducked under the table at the mention of the name, drawing laughs from Caleb and Cupcake.  
>"Come on guys, that isn't funny," Pippa scolded them, and Jamie nodded.<br>"He's not here, Monty, you can come out from under the table," he said.  
>Monty only shook his head. "You don't know that," he said, his voice wavering from fear. "I'll only leave when he's absolutely not here."<br>"Now you've done it!" Pippa said, glaring at Claude, who only shrugged.  
>"I guess you can just stay there then," Caleb said, and he looked at his watch. "Even sleep there, because we have to go home. Sundown's soon." Everyone agreed, and after a bit more coaxing, Monty followed them reluctantly towards the exit.<br>The friends chatted happily, teasing others and playfully shoving them.  
>Caleb reached the exit first, and pushed it lightly, only to draw his hands back while hissing softly. "Man! That thing is ice-cold!" he said, and he blew on his fingers to warm them up again.<br>Claude looked at his twin brother, thinking that he was making a joke. "Oohh, yes, Jack Frost's is coming to get us!" He grinned, and suddenly turned to Monty. "Boo!" he yelled.  
>Monty screamed, and ran away towards the lockers. The doors swung closed behind him, muffling the sound.<br>"Seriously?" Pippa asked exasperated before she went after Monty. "Monty! Come back! He was only joki-" the door swinging closed again cut off her sentence.  
>"Let's go," Cupcake said. "They'll catch up with us." The others nodded in agreement, and Cupcake went to open the door.<br>Only it wouldn't open.  
>"You're right, it is cold!" she said, before she narrowed her eyes at the door. No one would stop Cupcake. She took a deep breath before charging at the door and ramming into it with her shoulder. When it didn't work, she repeated the action multiple times, but nothing happened.<br>"What's wrong with this thing?" she asked through clenched teeth before she charged at the door again.  
>"Guys!" Everyone turned to see Pippa standing in the doorway leading to the lockers. "You need to see this," she said, before she turned around and went back towards where she came from. Cupcake, Caleb, Claude and Jamie looked at each other before shrugging and followed her.<br>Jamie soon realized they were walking towards the teacher's lounge, where Monty was standing, visibly shaking in fright. "He's here," he said when they were close enough. At first, Jamie thought he was making a joke, the other's except Pippa thinking the same. But when they looked inside the lounge, their breath stocked and their hearts dropped in their stomachs.  
>The room was covered in ice, and sitting in a chair that was frozen in the motion of toppling down sat one of the history teachers at the school, a look of pure terror plastered on her face. Her mug of coffee had been spilled, and the brown substance looked as if it had been frozen while falling down - which it probably had.<br>"Do you think he's…" Jamie started, a slight waver in his voice. "Do you think's he's here? In the building?"  
>The looks of fear confirmed his suspicions, and dread filled his stomach.<br>"But the sun hasn't even gone down yet!" Claude exclaimed.  
>"It seems like that doesn't matter anymore!" Pippa said loudly. "We need to find a way out before he finds us!" Her panic was shared by everyone else, and chaos erupted. Everyone wanted to know what they should do, no one managing to come up with something.<br>"Be quiet!" Cupcake yelled above the cacophony of voices, and everyone silenced when they saw her frightened look. "Do you hear that?" she asked, while pointing a finger in the air.  
>No one dared to breathe, all intent to hear what Cupcake heard.<br>Then Jamie heard it. Laughing. Not the happy sort you would hear when someone told a joke. This was the laughing of someone crazy. Of a maniac.

Of Jack Frost.  
>And it was nearing.<p>

"He's coming!" Claude shrieked, and this time, it was him who took off in a run.  
>"Claude!" Caleb yelled, and ran after his brother.<br>Jamie could feel the fear growing within him. "We need to stay together!" he said, thinking of how herds of wild animal would stay together when in danger, like he had seen on the TV. But the comment fell on deaf ears, because Caleb and Claude were already gone.  
>Monty, Cupcake, Pippa and Jamie looked at each other, and it took a moment to register that the laughing was gone.<br>"What should we do now?" Pippa asked in a tiny voice. Jamie thought, but it was Cupcake who came with the solution.  
>"We have to call someone," she said, and she took her mobile phone out of her pocket. The others followed her example, only to see that their phones were out of range.<br>"There has to be a phone here, right?" Monty asked. Jamie nodded, remembering seeing the administration office using one.  
>"Come on," he said, and led the way.<br>"But what if Jack Frost comes back?" Monty fearfully around him.  
>Jamie shared Monty's fear, but he also knew that staying in one place could be disadvantageous, something he had also learned from the TV. He told Monty this, and soon the boy reluctantly agreed to follow him. Monty stayed close to Jamie, who was leading the group of four, while Cupcake stayed in the back. They continued this way for a few corridors, when a sudden gust of cold wind blew them almost of their feet. But it wasn't the wind that got the hairs in their necks and on their arms to stand on edge, it was the screams that the wind carried with it. Screams that sounded awfully like they were from the twins.<br>For a moment, nobody moved. Then they realized they were making themselves a pretty big target by standing in the middle of a hallway, and quickly continued their way, trying to ignore the echo's of the screams that went through their heads.  
>They were a few corridors away from the administration's office, when suddenly the doors of the corridors closed. It only took a second to realize that Jamie, Monty and Pippa were on one side of the door, while Cupcake was on the other. The temperature around them dropped, and they suddenly knew what was happening. Cupcake mentioned frantically for the others to continue their way, but the three were frozen from shock, not able to move.<br>A thin layer of ice started to coat the glass panes, and suddenly it looked as if a snowstorm had started on the other side of the door.  
>As fast as the storm had appeared, it had ended, and the three were now looking at a frozen Cupcake, at first not really comprehending what they had seen.<br>Then Jack Frost appeared, looking right at them through the glass. He was smiling, but at the same time showed no emotion at all. It was truly frightening.  
>The sight of the Winter Spirit shook the three out of their stupor, and they ran. Behind them they could hear the doors swinging open, slamming against the walls.<br>Jamie, Monty and Pippa fastened their pace, their mission to look for a phone completely forgotten. All they could think of was to get away as quickly as they could.  
>It was only a matter of time before Monty slipped, and Jamie knew that it was too late for his friend. He hated leaving him - and the twins and Cupcake - behind, but he knew that he couldn't have done anything to save them and himself as well.<br>Only when Jamie felt he was at a safe distance did he lower his speed. On glance behind him told him that he had lost Pippa somewhere, and he hoped that she had managed to get away from Jack Frost.  
>Jamie was panting, and his side ached, but he didn't stop. He needed to get out of the building. He was even willing to jump through a window, as long as he was as far away as possible from the school.<br>When he turned around the corner, he ran into something firm which caused him to fall backwards on the floor. When he looked up, his heart stopped beating and his breathing quickened.

He had run into Jack Frost.

The Spirit regarded him with an intensity that was frightening, and Jamie found himself wishing he was anywhere but here. Even his little sister's tea parties that he had to attend but hated so very much were more appealing than this.  
>He scooted backwards until his back hit the wall, and he knew it was over.<br>"Why?" Jamie asked quietly, and for a moment it seemed like Jack Frost was struggling against something. But that moment was soon gone, and Jamie watched as the Spirit raised his staff.

The last thing Jamie felt was an intense coldness. Then everything turned black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**So... My first Rise of the Guardian fanfic which isn't a crossover with something... I got inspired by a clip on Youtube where someone made a horror trailer of the movie so I thought I would give it a shot. Personally I think this is not a very good story, but I still wanted to post it, just because it's possible :P.  
>At first I had planned for this story to be a nightmare of Jack, which he got because of Pitch, but in the end it just didn't look right, so I didn't do it...<strong>

**Well, that's all I have to say... I think...**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Forever Me**


End file.
